


Sound Advice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Relationship Advice, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sound Advice

"Hermione says we need to spice up our sex life," Ron said morosely, then drained his second pint of the night. "What's wrong with a little game of hide-the-sausage?"

Harry nearly spit his beer. "Calling it 'hide-the-sausage' for a start, Ron. Doubt she thinks that's very romantic."

"Well, I don't say it to _her_ now, do I?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not a complete idiot, no matter what your bastard of a partner says." Harry knew Ron didn't mean anything by calling Severus a bastard other than that he was a bastard which, of course, was absolutely true. 

Thinking about said bastard set Harry's bits a twitching, imagining just what Severus might want to get up to when Harry got home. He shivered.

"Tell her," Harry said, still thinking of Severus—and his cock—more than his friends, "that you just want to be pinned down and _fucked_ until you can't walk straight for a week." 

When Ron didn't reply Harry turned to look into his friend's face. He'd paused pint glass halfway to his mouth, eyes wide. "What?" Harry said.

"You two are pervy sods, aren't you?" Harry thought back over what he said and laughed, although his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"That's nothing, Ron—" Harry started but Ron waved his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"No, thanks, Harry. I don't want to know." He pulled a few coins from his pocket and threw them down onto the table. "Same time next week?"

Harry nodded and drained his glass. "Wouldn't miss it." Harry watched as Ron stepped into the Floo and then he, too, headed home. 

He had an erection that desperately needed Severus's attention. And with any luck he'd be walking funny tomorrow.


End file.
